


No one will ever burn you

by plumblossomed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Newborn Children, dadko is very meaningful to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: New dad Zuko reads about the importance of skin-to-skin contact.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	No one will ever burn you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really one for developing OC’s or even reworking the LOK kids a ton but I love the thought of izumi and Kya as fraternal twins or at least sisters so i just picked one of them and went with it :’) 
> 
> Title is from never grow up by taylor swift because 1) I love her and 2) that song is so good and makes me so emo and is perfect for a kids scenario!!

Zuko was resting in his massive Fire Lord bed feeling perfectly content because his baby —  _ their  _ baby — was sound asleep against his chest. Kya was only a newborn, so most of her features could mainly be described as squishy, but that chubby cheek pressed against his chest just made his heart sing. Her tiny first curled up beside her was just the cherry on top. 

Zuko took preparing for the birth of their baby very seriously. He asked so many questions that Katara had to tell him to cool it on more than one occasion. His nerves were rubbing off on her. He felt more definitive about how he  _ didn’t  _ want to raise their children than how he did want to raise them, so he latched on tightly to any good practices. 

When he first heard about the importance of skin-to-skin contact with newborns, he was over the moon. He wanted to be as close to his daughter as possible and keeping her securely in his arms was all he could ask for. Cuddling, he had remarked to his grumpy and heavily pregnant wife, is  _ healthy.  _ She just grumbled because she was dead set on never letting him touch her in any way ever again. 

Katara was dozing on her side of the bed and Zuko looked between his wife and their child with shining eyes. Kya was so small she only barely covered his star-shaped scar, but it seemed like she was made to rest right there forever. He only hoped Kya would never have to bear the scars he had been marked by throughout his life. Her skin now was baby smooth, perfectly soft and unmarred. 

He couldn’t help but become emotional thinking about that final Agni Kai. He started cooing to the new princess, “I’d do it again, for you, for your mama. Isn’t she so amazing? She healed  _ me _ and she birthed  _ you.”  _ She had truly given him everything and that would never cease to amaze him. 

One day, he would also tell Kya all about the way Katara helped take down Azula but for now, the healing part was enough. 

Kya yawned and squirmed against him before settling down once more. He looked down at her in awe. Everything she did was new and exciting to him. Even when changing her diapers, he felt she could do no wrong. He would be the first to admit that he had been slacking on some of his Fire Lord duties just so he could stare at her in wide-eyed wonder. 

“Oh, you are going to be one spoiled baby,” he laughed suddenly. He was already wrapped around her little finger. 

Katara stretched beside him and rolled closer. She snorted, “She’s already spoiled. Look at her, she’s barely slept in her own crib yet.”

“You know,” Zuko began lecturing, “skin-to-skin contact is extremely-”

_ “I know that _ , I’m her  _ mother _ . Doesn’t mean she’s not a spoiled princess.” 

“Don’t listen to her,” he stage-whispered to Kya, “who needs a crib when you have me?” 

Katara’s hand came up to stroke the back of Kya’s dark hair, “You’re a lucky little lady, you have  _ Fire Lord Zuko  _ always on your side.” She had said his title dramatically to make him sound even more important, but it made Zuko frown.

His brow creased and he thought hard for a moment. He was constantly worried that despite his mightiest efforts, he would end up like  _ him.  _ He addressed Kya again, “You’re lucky to have Katara because she’s going to be the greatest mom ever. She already is.” He let out a self-deprecating chuckle, “Sorry you got stuck with me. I’m doing my best.”

Katara regarded her husband with thoughtful blue eyes. No matter how much he had moved beyond being that angst and pride-filled teenager, parts of his past still haunted him. She reassured him quietly, “You having these worries to begin with says a lot about your character, Zuko.” They were both hopeful that this era of peace would allow them many good years with their daughter, but hope wasn’t always enough to keep the nightmares away. 

He didn’t want to disturb their sleeping baby, so he dropped a kiss on Kya's head that he would’ve given Katara if he could move. “You always know just what to say.” If she were in a more talkative mood, she probably would have told him to give himself some credit. Still, he worried.

They laid together in peaceful silence for a while longer until Kya started to stir and cry out. “She’s probably hungry,” he whispered. “Sorry, buddy, I can’t feed you. I have to pass you off to your mom now.” 

Katara hummed, “You can’t feed her now, but you are  _ definitely  _ on feeding duty when we reach mushy food level.” Watching him grapple with his little princess and her smashed peas was sure to be a treat. 

Later, when Kya was finally put in her crib for the night and Zuko and Katara whispered to each other in the darkness of their bedroom, Katara started making a list. 

“You can keep her safe. You can clothe her in red and blue. You can teach her all that your uncle has taught you. You can teach her to stand up for what she believes in. You can tell her all about the adventures we went on around the world. You can take her to see a play on Ember Island. No matter what kind of bender she is, or if she’s one at all, you can teach her how to use swords — do not tell Sokka I said that. You can feed her, eventually. You can make her tea. You can love her with your entire heart. That’s a lot of love, Zuko. And you can keep her warm by just putting your skin against hers.” 

_ I can, I can, I can _ , he thought.  _ And I will.  _

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Katara asked before drifting off. She wanted to stay wrapped up in their warm little bubble for as long as possible. 

Her words were vague, but he understood the meaning. Even if it was unrealistic, he wished all their days could be spent lazily in love. “Sure,” he mumbled, “routine is supposed to be good for the baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of half finished zutara pieces that I would like to get out eventually so bear with me pls but I had this draft sitting around and finally got the motivation to finish it umm yup bye bye


End file.
